The present invention relates to a multi-functional home appliance air cleaner, humidifier, gas alarm and gas detoxification system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly which includes an air processing structure for air cleaning and humidifying, and an electrochemical reactor which activates a gas alarm for human safety upon detection of a predetermined dosage of gas, such as for example a fatal dose of a gas such as carbon monoxide, and which detoxifies the gas.
Previously, many types of air cleaners, humidifiers, gas alarms and gas detoxification apparatuses have been separately developed. However, these home appliances suffer from a number of difficulties since a separate air cleaner, humidifier, gas-alarm device, and gas detoxification apparatus require separate purchases which are expensive and these devices occupy a large amount of space in a given room.